


Breaking Free

by Wendy Winchester (Songbrd21)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, Love Confession, M/M, Posessed Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 19:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16604318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbrd21/pseuds/Wendy%20Winchester
Summary: While still in Dean's body, Michael has captured Cas and Dean won't let Michael hurt him, even if it costs him his life.





	Breaking Free

     "GET OUT!!" Dean screamed at the top of his lungs. Michael had stuffed him in a corner of his mind, designed to look like an empty warehouse

     "Sorry Dean," Michael's voice echoed around the room. "Once we're in, angels are nearly impossible to get rid of, so you better just settle in for the ride."

      Dean sank to his knees. He was trapped. There was no way out. Two lonely tears made their way down his face as he hung his head.

 

* * *

  

     Cas moved silently through the old Rhode Island church as he looked for signs that Michael had been there. He'd heard on angel radio that the archangel was looking to recruit the few remaining angels into his new army.

     Normally Cas would've told Sam, but he was afraid Michael would be gone by the time they got there by car.

     The other angels didn't seem to be there yet. They were probably confused about getting a message from Michael when they knew their Michael was still in the cage. He stepped into the priest's office and was about to leave to check another room when he was struck in the head from behind and his vision went dark.

  

* * *

 

     Dean was lying, clad only in boxers and half asleep, on a queen-sized bed, comfortably held in a loving embrace by someone. He sighed contentedly and rolled over to look at his lover. His eyes flashed wide when he saw Cas lying next to him. "C-Cas?!"

     The angel smiled. "Hello, Dean." He grabbed Dean's hand and kissed the back of it. "You were amazing last night, my love."

     Dean's eyes went wide as dinner plates. "This has gotta be a dream. Wh... where are we?"

     Cas' expression became amused and he chuckled. "In our bed, Dean. Where else would we be?"

     Dean's eyes relaxed slightly but he was still tense. "We're not together, Cas."

     Cas’ head tilted to one side in confusion. "You're not making any sense."

     Realization made Dean's eyes flatten into a glare. "IT'S NOT GONNA WORK, ASSHAT!" he yelled at the ceiling.

     The room was replaced with the warehouse, Dean was now fully clothed, and Michael stood in front of him wearing his previous vessel. "Sometime soon, I will find a way to shut you up, boy."

     "I'll never stop fighting you!" Dean growled.

     Michael sighed. "Well, I think this will distract you for a bit at least." With that, he waved his hand and suddenly a movie screen sized image of Cas tied to a chair appeared in midair.

     "You son of a bitch!"

     Michael rolled his eyes and he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was annoyed at the stupidity of the insult, which he’d heard many times in his world. "You _do_ know that makes no sense, right? Angels don't have mothers"

     "Let him go!"

     "Perhaps. It all depends on if he makes himself my enemy or not."

  

     Cas groaned and opened his eyes to find himself tied to a chair covered in sigils that kept him from using his powers.

     "So different from my Castiel," Michael said as he walked into Cas' view. He chuckled mirthlessly. "You actually seem sane."

     Cas clenched his teeth and glared at the copy of his older brother. "In stark contrast to you," he spat.

     Michael cocked an eyebrow. "You think insanity is my reason for warring with humanity?"

     "I can't see any other reason to go against God's orders. My Michael may have been cold, but he was a good and obedient son."

     "Your God must've been very different to instill such loyalty. It wasn't long after father created his little wingless abominations that he left heaven to live among them. I haven't seen him in over ten thousand years."

     "The same happened here. That's no excuse."

     "Excuse? I don't need an _excuse_ to purge an infestation of vermin. This planet should have been ours, Castiel. Join me. We can take this world for our family."

     Cas snorted. "The Winchesters are my family now."

     Michael smiled cruelly.  "Then it must kill you to see me in this form."

     Cas simply looked away.

    "Especially with how you feel about each other."

  

      Dean snapped his head toward Michael when he realized the secret he was most likely about to reveal. "Don't you dare!"

  

     Cas looked back to Michael. "What are you talking about?"

     Realization dawned on Michael's face and his smile became smug. "You don't know...do you?"

  

     "NO!" Dean shouted.

  

    Cas was angry. He despised guessing games. "Know _what_?!"

    Michael leaned down close to Cas. "He's in love with you," he answered with a sneer.

     Cas' eyes widened but after a moment he shook his head. "You're lying. Dean isn't interested in men."

     Michael smirked. "Oh, he's done a great job hiding it. If you had any idea how many times he's stared at your ass," he said with a condescending chuckle.

     Cas swallowed. Michael was lying. It was the only thing that made sense. "Please let him go. There are other vessels. You don't need Dean," Cas pleaded.

     "Would you join my side to save him?"

     It was tempting. He wanted so badly to save Dean, but he just couldn’t. His conscience wouldn’t allow it. "If I did that...Dean would never forgive me."

     "Alright then. Don't say I didn't try. I could kill you with a snap of my fingers, but this is _much_ more satisfying," Michael said as he stood and cracked his neck. He closed his fist and backhanded Cas across his face. He then hauled back and slugged him between the eyes.

     

     "STOP IT!" Dean yelled. He felt so helpless. He couldn’t get out. He couldn’t do a damn thing except watch the man he loved be brutalized.

  

    Michael leaned down to a small table and picked up his archangel blade. "Such a shame, Castiel. I know from experience how useful you can be," he said as he twirled the tip of the blade against the tip of his leather-gloved index finger. "Goodbye, brother." He raised the blade to stab Cas.

  

     "NO!!! " Dean screamed.

  

     In that instant, Dean managed to get control of his body, turned the blade on himself and plunged it deep into his own chest.

      Cas stared in horror at the ever-widening circle of red spreading from the point of entry. "DEAN!"  The explosion of power released from the death of the archangel knocked him backward a few feet. Once the dust had settled Dean fell to the floor and Cas hurried over to his side. In an instant he had his hands on Dean’s chest, tears filling his eyes as he poured every ounce of his power into healing the terrible wound. “Please,” he rasped. “Please don’t leave me!”

      Dean suddenly inhaled sharply, and his eyes snapped open. His gaze fell on Cas. “Cas?” His mouth curved upward into a weak smile. “Are you okay?”

      The tears in Cas’ eyes finally burst free and he laughed with adoration and joy. “I’m not the one we need to be worrying about, here.”

      Dean huffed a laugh. “I spose.”

      “Let’s get you home,” Cas said just before teleporting them both back to the bunker.

  

* * *

 

      Cas and Dean were sitting in the recliners in the Dean Cave watching Firefly. As the episode they were watching ended Cas cocked an eyebrow. “Wow. It really is like a Western in space.”

      Dean grinned. “See. Told ya.”

      Cas smiled. “That you did.”

      Dean’s expression suddenly fell.

      “What’s wrong?”

      Dean took a calming breath. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

      Cas’ head tipped to one side. “About Firefly?”

      “No. About…about what Michael told you,” Dean asked quietly.

      Now Cas understood, and he sighed. “Don’t worry, Dean. I know he was lying.”

      Dean hadn’t been prepared for _that_ answer. He just stared blankly at his best friend.

      “I know you’re straight. I know you could never feel like that about me. No matter how much I….” he shook his head. “Never mind.” He began to stand up.

      Dean’s eyes went wide and he grabbed Cas’ hand. “Wait. Do you have feelings for me?” he asked, his tone disbelieving with a twinge of hope.

      Cas sighed deeply and closed his eyes in pain. “Yes. I have for a very long time.”

      Dean swallowed hard. “I…I didn’t think angels could feel that way.”

      “Of course, we can. Why do you think Nephilim happen?”

      Dean’s mouth fell open. “I…I never thought of that.” He let out a sigh. “All, all this time I could’ve…. _We_ could’ve….”

      “Are you…are you saying he _wasn’t_ lying?” Cas asked with a hope he’d dared not feel before that moment.

      Dean looked at Cas with determination. Now was the time. He wasn’t going to deny himself now that he knew it was possible. “I’m saying I love you. I love you so damn much.”

      Cas smiled, and a few tears rolled down his face. “I love you too. More than you could fathom.”

      Dean stood, pulled Cas’ face to his, and kissed him. It didn’t take more than a second before Cas was kissing him back. But it wasn’t the ravenous, heated kiss Dean had always fantasized about. This kiss was soft, sweet, and loving. It was as though they were memorizing every inch of each other’s mouths.

      Sam stood in the doorway, the beers in his hands forgotten. His smile was so wide his cheeks hurt.

      Dean ended the kiss and saw his brother. He cleared his throat. “Um, heya, Sammy. I ah….”

      “It’s about damn time,” Sam said with a smirk.

      “You knew?” Dean asked, feeling a bit embarrassed.

      Sam nodded. “I’ve known for a long time, man. I’m happy for you guys.”

      Dean smiled. “Thanks.”

  

* * *

  

      Later that night Sam was researching in the library when every light in the bunker suddenly exploded. He nearly jumped out of his skin but quickly recovered enough to turn on the flashlight app on his phone to have a look around. “What the fuck?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who don't know, it's a common trope in Destiel fic to have Cas' orgasm blow all the lights in the bunker. Lol. Hope you liked it and please review! Constructive crit is welcome. :)
> 
> If you like this story please check out my Tumblr for more of my Supernatural and original works :) http://songbird211.tumblr.com/post/129341178079/bloodline-of-atlantis-the-triple-psi


End file.
